User blog:YouTubeKorea/Two Years
My friends, November 17th is a day like no other. Because two years ago, in 2012, a user named YouTubeKorea joined this Wiki. And boy, aren't you all glad I did (bpf). So I will take time thanking all the people who helped me in any way. But before that, let's have a dance. ...alright guys, that's enough dancing. Ahem. So now I'll do the thanking, and keep in mind that I'm not as kind as other users, and the people who are not mentioned here are advised not to cry about it in the comments, because I HAVE THOUGHT YOU OVER and you weren't much of a help to me. So here goes. TKandMit Lemme start off with you, Timmy. You might not know it, but your words always spoke out of others, and you were one special user I will always remember and love. And I know you still have the talent and inspiration to make those genius rap songs, so add a teeny percent of "courage". TheDoctorTenGrinch Aah, Grinch. Where to start...well, for starters, you were ALWAYS there when I needed help and helped me more than you can ever imagine. And you pushed me along, giving me hope even when nobody else did. You're always filled with happiness and enthusiasm, and that's what I guess gives me the will to keep on what I'm doing(which isn't much, but whatever). Wachowman At first, when I met you, I'll be honest, I disliked you. Mainly because whatever I did, you always seemed to go on telling me that it was either a waste of Internet space or just wrong. But as I thought over for some time, I figured out you were just doing what you're supposed to do, help other users wrong their rights. So I'm sorry about all the times I've been dickish to you. Love you always <3<3 Bantha117 Dear Munkee, you're a funny, kind, and an overall brilliant person. I can't think of one person who would ever dislike you. Keep up your Neverending Story, and we'll talk about stuff 'bout life in chat someday with a lot of bananas. Full of potassium! (wink wink nudge nudge) DudeWithASuit DWAS, ever since you joined, I knew you were different. You always seemed to keep everything cool and let insults flow away, you never let words hurt you. Also, you knew when to handle situations and when not to, and I was intrigued by those skills. That's why I wasn't surprised when you were promoted, I knew you would do a fantastic job, and look! You're rocking this Wiki with your amazing talents. Keep up the good work! WonderPikachu12 Wonder, you're like one of the few really "mature" users here, and you should be proud. I'm sorry for all the times of dispute we went through, which is a lot. I still think you have a small side that hates me, but I'm not complaining one bit. It's the parts that like me that counts. And I love you too, 100%. FlareBlitz47 Resident of Faggotville Flare, you were one of the first people I met in this Wiki, and even if you don't know it, you helped me a lot, and I thank you for all the times we had fun together. Keep up the good work and rent a house in Faggotville for me! BreZ What's up, BraZ? Oh, not much? Kden, I'll leave. Just kidding, you're an amazing user who always cares, and I really appreciate that. Let's go to the wild plains of Africa someday! Why? For obvious reasons...heh heh... SierraStalker What I really want to say to you, Sierra, is that you are an astounding user, and I bet you're a much better person in real life. So keep confidence in yourself. Self-loathing won't do any good, so just walk up to a mirror, look at yourself in the eye, and say "You're great." Love you always <3 J1coupe For you, I'll write this in Korean. 제이슨, 그동안 제가 아이처럼 행동했던 시간들을 생각하면서 정말 죄송하고, 그동안 참아주시던 형이 정말 고마워요. 형이 요즘 힘들다는 건 아는데, 스카이프에서 말했듯이 삶에 희망을 가져봐요(조금은 힘들겠지만). 아무리 현재가 나쁘다 해도, 미래가 똑같이 나빠야 된다는 규칙은 없잖아요? Epicnail Nail me. NAIL ME NAO. Pff, just kidding. Nail, I don't even need to say to you for you to see that you're one of my favorite users here. Always in chat, almost never away, who could be more perfect than that? JPhil2.0 Phil, your coding exceeds all others, and your kindness is stronger than all others, too, I know it. What you gotta do is "break down" the ice that's concealing your warmth from other users. When you complete that simple but tricky task, it's going to be only a matter of time before you make friends as fast as a speeding Enterprise :) Loygansono55 BARREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH You, like Flare, were one of my first friends here, and I say, you're rocking your role as admin as well as a full-time friend. It looks hard, but I'm always surprised by how well you handle both jobs. Keep on the good work, but nobody will mind if you blow a little steam sometimes. I'll still love you <3 For Everybody Else Forget what I said up there, I love you all<3 But don't expect me to go "ohshit, sorry I left you out", cuz I won't. I won't. I won'.... ..... Aah forget it. I'm sorry guiz ;-; Category:Blog posts